A user equipment (UE) may include a communication component to establish a connection to one or more further components either through a direct connection or through a communications network. More specifically, the communication component may enable wireless communications. For example, the communication component may be a radio including one or more communication chips such as a WiFi chip, a Bluetooth chip, a cellular chip, etc. The communication chips may be configured to operate on different frequencies or channels as defined in a specification of the corresponding communication technology.
The UE may further include an antenna arrangement that is utilized by the communication chips to transmit and receive signals on the corresponding frequencies. The antenna arrangement may include a plurality of antennas for use by the different communication chips. One of the communication chips may utilize one or more of the antennas in the antenna arrangement for transmission diversity and/or reception diversity. At a concurrent time, another one of the communication chips may utilize one or more of the antennas in the antenna arrangement also for transmission diversity and/or reception diversity. Conventional approaches in antenna selection to achieve the diversity entails each communication chip independently selecting the antennas for use without consideration of other communication chips being used. For example, each communication chip may have a respective algorithm to dynamically select the transmission antenna based on performance characteristics.
When multiple communication chips operate concurrently and utilize antennas in the antenna arrangement, there may be adverse effects that result. For example, the use of antennas by multiple communication chips may result in an elevated specific absorption rate (SAR) condition. The SAR condition may be intended to be minimized for any number of a variety of reasons. In another example, the cellular chip may also entail a coexistence condition to be present. The coexistence condition may also negatively affect the manner in which the communication chips perform from an out of band emission, blocking, intermodulation distortion, etc.